Everybody Needs Somebody
by historynerdrevolution
Summary: <html><head></head>Based on "Everybody" by Keith Urban.  A runaway girl winds up alone and broke in Calumet City until a certain Blues brother crosses her path, then her luck changes.  T just to be safe. Please read and review.</html>


**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own The Blues Brothers or Elwood Blues. Mr. Aykroyd owns Elwood. I only own Elaine.**

* * *

><p>"Your total comes to $2.45, miss."<p>

Elaine's hand dug into her pocket, pulling out the last few dollars she had. She handed it to the man at the cash register, trying to ignore his questionable glare. She wanted to get away from the situation quickly, before it had the chance to get out of control.

"Just wondering," The clerk questioned as he handed her back the small change, "Are you from around here?"

"Not really, I just moved here with my parents a few months ago," Elaine replied, with a slight northern accent tinting her voice.

"Really, where do your parents live?"

Elaine searched her memory, trying to remember just a random name of a street she had past while walking, "West Delaware Street."

The man arched an eyebrow at her, holding his arms across his chest, "So what are you doing away from home so late in the afternoon?"

"I'm spending the night at a friend's house," Elaine lied through her teeth. "My parents were asleep, so I decided walking would be better than waking them up. I got thirsty, so I came in here to get some water," she added while quickly grabbing the bottle of water and small chip bag from the register counter. "If that answers your question, then I'll be on my way." Elaine walked as casually as she could towards the door, wanting to escape the interrogation.

"What's your name," The man demanded, stopping Elaine in her tracks after she only managed to get a few steps away from the counter.

Elaine turned and faked a smile for the nosy clerk, "Patricia Andrews, why do you ask?"

The clerk gave a small smile, which was almost relieving. "Just wondering; there was a notice sent out about a couple of months ago about a girl named Elaine Finch who went missing. The description of the girl that was sent out matched your description perfectly, and I guess I was too quick to judge."

Elaine faked a laugh, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice, "Well, I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. Have a good night, sir!" After the nosy clerk said farewell, Elaine turned with the intent of making a beeline out of the gas station. Instead, she ran straight into a man who was standing behind her.

"I'm sorry," Elaine murmured as she regained her balance. She looked up at the man, who was much taller than she was. He looked like he was in his early-twenties, but she wasn't sure. He wore a black suit along with a black fedora and sunglasses, which Elaine thought was rather odd.

"No problem," The man said in the suit, letting Elaine pass by him and walked quickly out the door.

Elaine let out a relieved sigh as she made her way down the sidewalk, quickly losing sight of the gas station behind her. "That was almost too close, Elaine Finch." She lowered her eyes down towards her feet, pausing briefly to note her reflection in a puddle. She ran her fingers through her long, amber colored hair, "I'm going to have to cut and dye my hair at some point…"

That was the next dilemma she had to deal with. Other than the fifty-five cents in her pocket, she was broke. It had only been around two months since she had left what she knew as 'home' behind her, but she promised herself that she would never be this way. She had promised herself that she wouldn't stop running until she found a reason to stay in a town, and she had her doubts that Calumet City, Illinois wasn't the new home she had in mind. Elaine didn't have much of a choice though; she was out of money and that was the one thing she needed to keep going.

"I'll give myself two months to get a job and be on my way," She decided to herself, "Just get enough to keep myself running." Elaine was so concentrated on what she was going to have to do; she didn't even hear the car drive up beside her.

"Hey."

Elaine nearly jumped out of her skin as the voice caught her off guard. She glanced to her left seeing what used to look like a police car, and recognizing the man from the gas station before. "C-Can I help you sir," She managed to ask nervously.

"I know you're not 'Patricia Andrews'," The man stated bluntly.

Fear rose up from the pit of Elaine's stomach, but she tried to ignore it by pushing it away. "How would you know that?"

"I've been there myself;" the man shrugged nonchalantly, "the glimpse of fear in your eyes gave it away."

Before Elaine could open her mouth to protest, the man continued, "I'm guessing you're out of money by the way you just shoved your hand in your pocket, and I'm assuming that you don't stay in one place for too long."

"Y-Yeah," Elaine reluctantly admitted with a heavy sigh.

"How long are you gonna stay in town?"

"Two months," Elaine responded quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Have any place to stay," The man inquired Elaine.

"Not any place in mind," Elaine bit her lip nervously. How did he know all this about her? And what did he want anyway?

"Ya know, you can stay with me if you want 'till ya get up on your feet," the man offered with a shrug.

"Why should I trust you? What do you want from me," Elaine asked in a cautious tone, taking a step back from the car.

"I was just about your age when I was put in a situation like this myself, but I had my brother to help me through that. You, on the other hand, have no one. I just wanna help ya out. And you can trust me the same way ya can trust me not to turn you over to the cops."

"I'll pass," Elaine stated, unconvinced as she turned to walk away from him.

"All right, then I guess I'd be doing you a favor if I turn you into the police so you can go back to ya old life, wherever that is."

Elaine froze and gritted her teeth. "Damn," She muttered to herself, realizing that now she didn't have a choice now. She forced herself to turn around and walk over to the passenger side of the car. "Don't get any ideas," she stated in an agitated tone after slamming the door.

The man smirked smugly, "Wouldn't dream of it."

The man drove his car into the blinding sunset, which wasn't a problem for him but it was for Elaine. Elaine looked down as she nervously twiddled her thumbs as they rode in silence. She took a quick side-glance at the man, examining his odd attire once again and trying to make sense of how he knew so much about her.

Elaine cleared her throat quietly, "So, what's with the weird get up? You work for the government or something?"

The man chuckled quietly, "No, I'm far from working for the government. It's just the clothes I like to wear; you got a problem with that?"

Elaine shrugged, "No, not really. I was just trying to figure out how you knew stuff about me and why you were dressed like that. And why the old police car if you don't work for the government or the cops?"

"This was a bargain. I picked it up at the Mount Prospect City Police auction a few months ago. It's an old Mount Prospect Police Car. They were practically giving them away, and I needed a car after I traded my Cadillac," the man explained in his defense.

"Wait a minute," Elaine turned to face him with a shocked look, "You had a Caddie, and you trade it? What for?"

"I traded it for a microphone."

"A microphone? What would ever possess you to trade a Cadillac for a microphone," Elaine asked in disbelief.

The man shrugged and stated in a slightly annoyed tone, "I needed a microphone at the time, so what? You done with asking all of your questions?"

Elaine bit her lip, "Yeah, sorry." It went back to being quiet, so Elaine gazed out the window for a while. The man must have started to feel a little uncomfortable because she heard him shuffling around, looking for something.

"Hey," Elaine turned to see the man looking at the road ahead of them, "In the glove compartment there's some music. Pick one out you like and put it in."

Elaine opened the glove compartment to see a few cassette tapes. She looked through the titles to find one she could recognize, but she didn't know any of them. Elaine grabbed a random cassette tape, "Is 'The Best of Sam and Dave' okay?"

"Yeah, perfect," the man responded, "You like Sam and Dave?"

"Well, I don't know," Elaine admitted as she popped the tape in and closed the glove compartment, "I've never heard any of their music. I never really listen to music anyways."

The man took a side-glance at her and asked in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yeah," She trailed as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I never had the time to listen to music."

"Well, that will change now that you're around me."

Elaine smiled a little, "I guess so." She paused, then added, "Thank you for helping me, and not turning me over to the cops. That means a lot to me."

"No problem, kiddo," the man replied with a smirk.

"Well, you know my name is Elaine Finch, but I didn't seem to catch yours."

"My name's Elwood. Elwood Blues."

"Nice to meet you Elwood," She said with a smile, "It's nice to be able to talk to somebody for a change."

* * *

><p>Elaine was fiddling with her hair in the bathroom mirror. She had just cut her straight, amber, long hair the day before so she could throw off any suspicions others would have for her. After all, Elaine Finch was still 'missing'. Her hair was now a dark brown color and came just above her shoulders, and she wasn't sure if she liked it. But that wasn't what was on her mind; it was the fact that the two months she had given herself in Calumet City were up.<p>

Life for Elaine had changed in just two months. The first couple of weeks in Calumet City required a lot of sneaking in and out of Elwood's "Men Only" apartment building as she searched for a job. Luckily, she was able to find a job with a steady salary at a local grocery store and with a little help from Elwood was able to get a small apartment just a few blocks away from Elwood's.

Elaine grew closer to Elwood as the time went by, and his musical tastes had begun to rub off on her. Elwood was right; she now couldn't go a day without listening to a cassette Elwood would lend to her. She began to love the music, and Elwood had even taken it upon himself to teach her how to play the harmonica. For the first time in a very long time, Elaine was happy with her life. She didn't want to leave Calumet City just yet.

Elaine tied her hair back into a ponytail, as she got ready to go to work. She also found herself singing along Elwood's favorite cassette, "Elmore James: Golden Hits".

"Ya know," a familiar voice came from the doorway, "you've got a really nice voice."

Elaine jumped in surprise at the sound of the voice. She steadied herself as she rested her hands on the sink. "Elwood," She managed to say after a moment, "don't you ever knock?"

"You should know the answer to that," He chuckled in reply. "C'mon, let's see the new do."

"You can see it later Elwood, I'm going to be late if we don't leave soon," Elaine replied hastily as she glanced down at her watch.

"C'mon," Elwood mocked in a whining tone, "Ya wouldn't let me come with ya yesterday. Let's see it kiddo."

Elaine sighed and gave in, "Fine." She removed the hair-tie from her hair to let Elwood examine the new style.

"It looks nice kiddo," he said after a few moments, "I like the color."

"Well, I'm not very fond of it," Elaine admitted as she tied her hair back again, "I really don't like the color either."

"Ah c'mon Elaine, it looks good on ya. It'll just take awhile to get used-to is all."

Elaine managed a small grin, "Thanks Elwood." She walked out of the bathroom after glancing at her reflection one last time. "Oh, before I forget," Elaine grabbed the cassette as she made her way out, "I think this was my favorite one yet."

"Really," Elwood asked in a happy tone, following Elaine out of her apartment.

"Yeah, the songs were really catchy and I loved them," Elaine quickly responded as she locked her apartment door and walked down the hall.

Elwood was grinning happily as he led Elaine to his car, "I told ya that you'd love the blues!"

Elaine smiled and shook her head, "All right Elwood, I'll give you that one."

Elwood nodded as he took his place in the driver's seat and Elaine took her usually spot in the passenger seat. "Back what I said in your apartment," Elwood began, "that was true."

"What you said about my hair," Elaine gave him a curious look.

"Well, yeah, but about your voice too. You have a real nice voice," Elwood explained as he drove.

Elaine blushed slightly, "Thanks, but you realize that if I knew you were there I wouldn't have been singing."

"Why do you say that? Do you not like me that much?"

"No, it's not that at all Elwood! It's just that I'm shy about singing in front of people," Elaine tried to explain.

"Why would you be nervous, you got a real great voice. Nothing to worry about there," Elwood replied.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed Elwood, I'm not exactly a social butterfly. The only person I know in Calumet City and my only friend is you," Elaine said quietly.

"Well, you shouldn't be nervous about it kiddo. You have a great voice and you should let it be heard." Elaine looked out the window for a moment, letting the encouragement sink in and trying to convince herself that Elwood was right before he continued. "Maybe you could sing with the band sometime or we can do a gig by ourselves if ya like."

Elaine turned to Elwood, "I'd have to think about that Elwood, I'm not sure if I would be comfortable singing in front of an audience."

"Well, I'd like to see ya sing for an audience sometime kiddo. When we aren't hanging out, it just seems like you're workin' or at you apartment by yourself. Just let me know if ya want to."

"I will Elwood, I promise," Elaine said quietly. "So the band you mentioned earlier, that's the band you started with Jake, right?"

"Yeah," Elwood nodded, "They all took straight jobs, but if we ever get the band back together, I'd like to see ya up on stage with us. I'm sure Jake would like it too."

"How long until Jake gets out of the joint?"

"If he keeps up the good behavior, he'll hopefully be out by next Christmas."

"I hope he keeps up the good behavior, I'd like to meet the infamous Jake Blues you speak so highly of," Elaine said with a smile.

Elwood laughed slightly, "You and me both kiddo."

"No, I seriously would like to meet your brother when he gets out of Joliet," Elaine stated is a serious manner.

"You may not wanna; when Jake sees ya I'm sure I'd have to keep him on a leash to keep him off of ya."

Elaine laughed, "Elwood, if he's your brother I'm sure he's not that bad."

"You'd be surprised," Elwood assured her.

Elaine shook her head, but dropped the subject for Elwood's sake. It was deathly quiet for about five minutes, which was rather unusual for Elwood and Elaine. They were always talking about something, it seemed.

"So," Elwood broke the silence after he cleared his throat, "I think those two months you gave yourself in Calumet City are up. So where will you go from here?"

Elaine glanced out the window sadly, and then returned her gaze to Elwood. "Elwood, I don't think I'm ready to leave Calumet City. Even if I wanted to, I would only have enough money to go about two towns away. I'm not going to leave Calumet City, not yet at least. I'm going to give myself a few months here in Calumet City to save up a little more cash, I guess."

Elwood nodded, "Understandable. I guess that's good that you're gonna stick around, because for one, you have the time to think of your game plan and two, I don't lose out on a friend."

That got Elaine to smile, "I guess it's a win-win situation for the both of us, right?"

"Yeah, Elwood said with a grin, pulling over towards the sidewalk in front of the grocery store. "Here's your stop kiddo."

"All right, thanks for the ride Elwood," Elaine quickly thanked him with a pat on his shoulder. She stepped out of the car, and quickly asked, "Harmonica practice tonight?"

Elwood gave a slight grin, "You betcha kiddo."

"Okay, see you later Elwood!"

* * *

><p>"Elaine," Elwood called out as he pounded on her apartment door, "Elaine, are you there?" Elwood was worried for his young friend; he had gone to pick her up from work like usual, only to be told she had quit her job earlier that day and left looking extremely upset. Elaine would never quit her job, she always mentioned how she liked it, and that concerned Elwood.<p>

Elwood pounded on the door again and said in an almost pleading tone, "C'mon kiddo, please open the door."

The door opened slowly, revealing an upset Elaine. Elaine's face was flushed, and tears were still streaming down her face with no signs of stopping soon. "H-Hey Elwood," She managed to barely even whisper.

"Elaine, what wrong?" He followed Elaine to her small bedroom, growing more worried each second that passed.

Elaine sat on her bed, bringing her knees closer to her chest. "T-They found me. I don't know how, but they found me."

"Who found you?"

"My parents," Elaine whispered as she buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Geez," Elwood rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down across from her, "What'd they say?"

"They gave me until midnight to get my stuff together, and meet them in front of the store. Then they're taking me back with them," Elaine sniffled, trying to keep her composure. However, she soon fell into a fit of sobs, "Damn it Elwood, I don't want to back there. I hate it there."

"Then don't go back."

"Elwood, it's not that easy," She managed to choke, "My parents knew I would h-have never gotten this far without help, a-and they said that they would make s-sure the person who h-helped me would be charged with k-kidnapping... I can't get you in t-trouble Elwood."

Elwood swallowed hard, understanding what she meant. It was quiet for a few moments, the only thing that could be heard was the occasional sniffle from Elaine as she tried to keep herself from crying. "Why did you leave home anyways," Elwood asked in a low voice, "You never told me exactly why."

The tears began to flow down Elaine's face much more quickly now. Elaine bit her lip, which Elwood couldn't tell if it was to keep from sobbing or searching for the right words to say.

"W-Well," Elaine started shakily, "I-I guess I should start off with that I used to live in Malvern, Pennsylvania and how my parents never really wanted me. They called me a 'mistake' for as long as I can remember. My parents only kept me around to do the housework, so they could sit around the house drunk all day. When I turned eleven, t-things just got worse. My dad started hitting me, and my mom just sat by laughing," Elaine proved this by pulling up one of her shirt sleeves to reveal a series of scars ranging from thin and small to jagged and long, "I was always terrified to come home from school, because I knew I would get a new bruise or scar somewhere that night. I put up with it for six years, and I finally decided that I was tired of living my life in fear, creating a lie for every new bruise and scar, and have to work without any appreciation or love from my parents. A few days after my seventeenth birthday, I picked up the little I had and left town. I'm almost positive that they didn't know I was gone until the dishes started piling up in the sink. They just want me back to do their jobs and abuse me while doing so..." Elaine burst into uncontrollable tears that she had tried to hold back, and there was no sign of stopping.

Elwood sat with his mouth agape, looking at the weeping girl in front of him. He guessed she had come from a rough background, but he didn't realize it was that bad. He felt a deep pang of sympathy for Elaine in his heart, and he wished he could save her from going back to her family. "I'm so sorry Elaine."

Elaine couldn't find her voice to reply to Elwood. She wiped the tears away from her eyes only to find that new tears soon replaced them. "Y-You know, y-you d-don't h-have to stay," Elaine barely manages to choke out.

"You really shouldn't be alone right now Elaine, I'll stay," Elwood insisted as he got up from his seat, removing his fedora and jacket quickly. He paused for a moment, and then removed his signature sunglasses. He sat by Elaine on her bed wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a comforting hug. Instead of pulling away like he was fairly certain she would have done, Elaine buried her head into his chest and completely let go of every emotion she felt.

They must have sat there for at least an hour as Elaine cried, until finally the sniffles had become less frequent. Elwood hated seeing her like this, but there was nothing that he could do but be there to console her.

Elaine pulled away from Elwood, wiping away the last few tears from her flushed face. "I'm sorry Elwood, you didn't have to do that."

"Elaine," He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "If I ever learned anything from Jake, it's that everybody needs somebody sometimes. Tonight was the time you needed somebody there for ya."

Elaine managed a small, genuine smile. "Elwood, I'm going to miss you like hell. You've been the big brother I've never had."

"Well, I'm here now I guess."

"Not for long," Elaine glanced at the clock beside her bed, "It's 11:25."

Elwood looked down at his feet, trying to figure out how he could save her from the abusive family she had to go back to. Then he had an idea. "How old are you Elaine?"

"Seventeen," Elaine replied quietly, "Why do you ask?"

"How much longer until you turn eighteen," a small smile spread across Elwood's face.

"About eight months," Elaine answered slowly, "Where are you getting at with this Elwood?"

"When you're eighteen, you can leave home and do whatever you want," Elwood explained, "including leaving home. The day you turn eighteen I'll come to the doorstep of your house, pick ya up, and take ya back to Chicago with me if you'd like."

A flicker of hope and joy ignited in Elaine's eyes, "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do," Elwood smiled reassuringly, "Jake will be outta Joliet by then and ya can meet him then. And, ya can come along with us and be part of the band if ya want."

Elaine smiled a little, "You have no idea how much I would love that Elwood. I just wish I didn't have to go back to that hell-hole that my parents live in."

"It'll only be eight months, and you'll be in school for a majority of the time," Elwood reminded her.

"Eight months is still a really long time and I won't have my best friend to help me through it."

"I know I won't be there, but I promise I'll write ya every chance I get Elaine. It'll go by faster than ya think."

Elaine nodded in agreement, turning her head to look at Elwood and realizing he was not wearing his fedora and sunglasses. "You know Elwood," Elaine joked as she changed the subject, "You should definitely go without the fedora and sunglasses more often. I think this is the first time I've seen you without them."

"I work with the hat and shades," Elwood played along, "except during certain situations."

Elaine giggled slightly before hugging Elwood, "Thanks."

"No problem kiddo."

"I guess I should probably give you the 'temporary' address that I'll be staying at if you're going to write and pick me up for my birthday," Elaine said with a smile as she pulled away from Elwood.

"That'd probably be wise," Elwood laughed slightly as he shoved his hand into his pants pocket to retrieve an old, dismembered Marlboro cigarette pack that had numbers and addresses scrawled onto it.

Elaine smiled and gladly wrote down he address for Elwood. She looked at the clock, causing the smile to fall from her face as she realized the time was nearing that she would have to return to the hellhole she was forced to live in. "11:45, I should be going." She stood, grabbing a backpack that contained everything she owned within it.

"Wait a second," Elwood stopped her as he grabbed his coat, fedora, and sunglasses, "Lemme drive ya there."

"Elwood, you don't have to,' Elaine began.

"Sure I do, it's like a friend droppin' another friend off at the airport. Then the friend comes back to pick ya back up and take you home," Elwood insisted.

His analogy caused Elaine to giggle a little. "All right," Elaine said quietly, letting Elwood led her out to his car.

The ride was deathly quiet between Elwood and Elaine, neither of them wanting to accept that she was leaving. Instead, they listened to the Elmore James tape that Elwood loved and Elaine had grown fond of.

Elwood pulled up in front of the grocery store where Elaine worked until earlier today.

"Well, I guess this is it," Elaine sighed sadly.

"Not really, we'll see each other again," Elwood replied in a hopeful tone.

Elaine smiled as a tear slid down her cheek. Elwood wiped it away and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh God, I'm going to miss you so much Elwood."

"Me too kiddo," Elwood managed to say in a calm, even tone.

Elaine broke the hug, flashing a small, nervous smile to her best friend. "Well. I guess I'll see you around Elwood Blues."

"See ya soon, Elaine Finch."

Elwood watched as Elaine got out of his car, giving him one last look before walking towards a man and a woman he assumed to be her parents. He couldn't believe it, because they looked nothing like Elaine. They looked like two alcoholic druggies that just got out of the joint. They did nothing but just glare at Elaine and make their way to a shitty looking, beat up car. Elaine followed them slowly and got in after them. Then it seemed a soon as she had came into Elwood's life, she was gone in an instant.

Elwood felt a pang of sorrow in his heart as he realized he had lost his daily companion. He shook the sadness away and promised himself, "I'll see her again."

* * *

><p>Letters came and went between Elwood and Elaine for the eight months. It felt like an eternity for the both of them, but they remained hopeful that they would see each other again.<p>

That is, until a week before Elaine's eighteenth birthday another letter came in the mail. It was addressed to Elaine, but had another all to familiar name attached to it. Elaine tore the envelope open to find the letter, and this is what it read.

"_Dear Elaine,_

_ I am so sorry, but I cannot keep the promise I made to you eight months ago. I will not be there to pick you up from your home on your eighteenth birthday to bring you back to Calumet City, because right now I'm sitting in a cell in Joliet._

_ I know you're wondering how I ended up here in Joliet, but it's a very long story. To give you an idea on what happened, I picked up Jake from here a week or so ago and took him back to Calumet City to visit the Penguin, the nun who raised me and Jake that I told you about. She said the orphanage was gonna be shut down if she didn't get $5000 to give to the tax department. Jake and I offered to help, but let's just say words were exchanged, people were hit, and we kinda got kicked out. Anyways, an old friend of ours from the orphanage sent us to a church where Jake and I received a mission from God to get the band back together. Then began the adventure of tracking down all the members of the band back together, and then trying to land a gig to make $5000._

_ We ended up playing for the Palace Hotel Ballroom in Lake Wazzapamani. God I wish you coulda seen in Elaine. The place was a fucking barn, and I can't deny that I thought we wouldn't be able to fill it. But by some dumb luck miracle, we filled it and got enough money to pay off the taxes._

_ Well, Jake and I were being pursued by lots of people on our way back to Calumet City because we kinda pissed a lot of people off. Including the police, a group of damn Illinois Nazis, and some state troopers that were hell-bent of catchin' us. We did make it to the tax office, and my car literally fell to pieces soon afterwards. Anyways, we managed to pay off the taxes and save the day only to be arrested maybe five seconds later._

_ Now, I'm here in Joliet. I never pictured myself in prison, but then again I never imagined Jake havin' to return too. They sentenced me to eighteen years for various charges, and that's where my big problem comes in. I'll probably never see you again Elaine, and I'm honestly expecting this letter to be the last. I don't blame you if you move on after you turn eighteen and go to another city to make a life for yourself. You deserve it and you'll make a lot of new fiends, maybe even settle down and start a family in eighteen years. All I ask is that you don't forget me, and think of me as the guy who introduced you to the blues._

_ Oh, and please don't think I left you high and dry. I arranged for my old friend from the orphanage to come pick you up if you still wanna come back to Calumet City. His name is Curtis, and you'll recognize him because he was the man who inspired my attire, so to speak. He'll wait for you outside of your house on your eighteenth birthday if you still wanna come back, and he'll look out for you. He's a good guy, and he'll teach you how to play the harmonica where I left off._

_ Anyways, I apologize once again for not being able to make it there for you, Elaine. I feel like such a liar, but there's not too much I can do about it. I hope with whatever you decide, I hope your happy,_

_Your friend,_

_ Elwood Blues"_

Elaine read the letter over and over again in disbelief. She couldn't believe Elwood was in jail, and she wondered what the Hell he left out of the story that put him in Joliet that long.

It only took a few minutes after she ha read the letter for the fifth or sixth time before she pulled out a piece of notebook paper and a pen. She then began writing a reply to Elwood.

"_Dear Elwood,_

_ How would you think that I would ever forget the man I looked up to as my big brother? You're so much more to me than just 'the guy who introduced me to the blues'! I'll never forget you Elwood and that's a promise._

_I completely understand why you can't make it. It's a little disappointing to think that I can't get the chance to see you again for another eighteen years, but this definitely will not be the last letter exchanged between us._

_It sounds like you and Jake had an interesting experience with your mission from God. I just wonder about all the little details you have let out and wan to hear about them for myself. I anticipate to hear the complete story behind that whole ordeal at some point._

_ As for coming back to Calumet City, I wouldn't miss that opportunity for the world. The few months that I had spent living there when you took me in were all it took for me to fall in love with that city. I don't know where my life will take me in eighteen years, as you said, but I can assure you that I will be waiting for you outside of Joliet the day you get out, because I need to be there for my big brother. In fact, there was once this crazy guy I knew that told me everybody need somebody sometimes, and I get a feeling that your 'sometimes' will be when you get out of Joliet._

_Your friend,_

_ Elaine Finch"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note- 428/11**

Well, this is my first attempt at a Blues Brothers fanfiction, and I hope it turned out okay. Please review and tell me what you think! :3

**4/30/11-**

Updated to fix continuity errors, syntax errors, and lines that didn't make sense. That's what I get for typing this out a 3 AM, I apologize!**  
><strong>


End file.
